Camellias and Cries
by mewhunter9
Summary: Fall is usually a happy time.But for Tsubaki,it was a time of death.Rated T for some cussing.


**AN- So I was going through the Black*StarxTsubaki fan fictions yesterday (since I'm a supporter :P) when I found that there was hardly ANY! I then wrote this to maybe add a little to the Black*StarxTsubakis. Plus,I know this is like my only real story I've had in awhile xD. I'm about to submit a Naruto one a wrote a logn time ago,so I feel kinda proud of myself(not really) xD.**

**Soul- For once,a fanfiction not about me.**

**Mew- Are you happy?**

**Soul- I don't know.. I guess,as you always give me hell in your fanfictions.**

**Mew- Your welcome. Now,disclaimer?**

**Soul- Disclaimer- Mewhunter9 does NOT own Soul Eater. It'd be total hell if she did. This story contains Black*StarxTsubaki and flowers...God that sounded weird... Screw you,mewhunter9.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Camellia-A beautiful flower found mostly in Asia. Its colors range from red,pink,and white. Its petals stay on strong its entire life,but when its time to die comes,its petals fall off horribly. Also called the 'tsubaki' in Japan.<em>

It was the beginning of fall. Colorful trees surrounded the park,bushes swaying in the wind. The slight winter air caused everyone who passed and was in the park to have to wear a sweater or small jacket. Fall was also a time for kids to being playing in the piles of leaves. Families were preparing for Thanksgiving in November. A time of happiness you could say.

But that wasn't the case for Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

For her,it was a sad time. The time were almost all of the local camellia flowers were dying.

She had dragged her annoying and loud partner,Black*Star,to the Death City park,each carrying two baskets. As she did every year,Tsubaki picked up dead camellia petals from the ground. At first,the weapon had made her partner help her. But,once he started picking off petals from camellias from the still alive ones,she made him stand behind her as she picked up each petal.

Black was standing quietly behind Tsubaki. He had know not to say anything while his partner was like this ever since their first fall as partners when she has first,and the only time,snapped at him. All he could do now was watch as the forlorn girl picked up the flowers from which she was named after.

It was about another hour before Tsubaki stood up,holding two baskets."Black*Star,can you please get the other two baskets?" Said blue haired child nodded,picked up the remained two baskets,and followed his partner down the streets of Death City,toward their one bedroom apartment.

Black*Star knew the process like clockwork now. They would reach their apartment,then Tsubaki would take all of the baskets,set them on the balcony outside their apartment,before going into her room and being sad for the whole day .Then,at night,she'd take the baskets and dunk them upside down,letting the petals float away with the breeze.

No one knew why she did this. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for the camellias,but she would never tell.

As Black*Star predicted,his partner set the baskets on the balcony as soon as they arrived home. She then shooed him to the living room before locking herself away in the only bedroom.

The blue haired miester sighed. He hated seeing his usually strong willed partner so sorrowful.S o,after about a hour of watching pointless shows on TV,he walked into the bedroom.

Tsubaki was sitting on the windowsill,he head resting against the side as she stared into the setting sun."Hey,Tsubaki,"Black*Star broke the silence in the bedroom. She turned around,looking at him a little surprised. "Why are you in here? Is something wrong?" The sweet personalitied early adult asked.

"Nah. Not really. I just came to check on you,"Black*Star said in a,surprisingly,quiet tone. The weapon stared at her miester for awhile before patting the spot next to her. The usually loud child took the hint and walked over to sit next to Tsubaki.

And there they sat,weapon and miester,for hours on end and in complete silence. It had seemed like forever before Tsubaki finally stood up."Time to released the petals."She mumbled quieter then usual. The black haired weapon walked out of the room,her partner on her heels,and outside.

They each grabbed a basket. "On 3...1...2..."Black*Star began,"_3_!" The baskets were tipped upside down,their contents pouring out towards the ground. A strong breeze flew by,causing most of the petals to follow it like a dog on a leash.

The same process was repeated with the next basket. The partners each watched the camellias fly away,somewhere they couldn't follow. It was kind of a sad seen,seeing such pretty petals go away as if they were nothing,but it couldn't be helped.

"Why are you always so sad during this?" Black*Star said,his eyes glistening from the light leaking from the open door of the apartment as he looked toward his apartment. "I don't know,"Tsubaki began,"I guess I'm just afraid something like that may happen to me one day." She was then surprised when Black*Star came from behind her and gave her a hug.

"I promise. This camellia's petals will never fall."

_And from that moment on,Tsubaki never collected camellia petals again._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeaa. This was crappy and short xD. Its 10 PM on a school night,so anyone would probably write like this lol.<strong>


End file.
